Lucky Seven
by Siriu
Summary: The comet's impact turned out to make a seventh Loonatic...But is she good or evil? Flames are not welcome. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Why!

(Hey, I know what you're all thinking,and I should be working on my two other stories, but I'm addicted to Loonatics Unleashed, and I LOVE Tech! So shut, sit down, and if you flame, God help you! Enjoy! Lub)  
-  
siriu 


	2. A Miserable Genius

Lightning stroked over a tall, dark hill. Suddenly, an anthro dog girl lifted her off the muddy ground, her hair ragged and filthy from the storm. She looked toward Acmetropolis, her eyes glowed light blue. "You will pay..." are the three words she uttered, then, she collapsed to the ground.

A year later...

"This storms been nuts!" complained a pink rabbit with blonde hair. She was clad in a black body suit, and on her chest was a pink down facing triangle. The bottoms of her boots matched the colour of her fur. A male rabbit of the same age shifted in his seat.

"I know, it's been going for a week now," The male rabbit was yellow of fur; he wore the same clothes as the girl, but the triangle and his boots were yellow.

"Ace, those bad guys we fight, weren't they created by the comet's crash?" inquired the pink rabbit.

"Yeah, too bad we were the only good guys made, "Ace replied wistfully. He looked at the girl, "Why do you ask, Lexi?"

Lexi sat back in her spot on the couch. "Oh, no reason, just hoping they might have come from something else."

A duck came in at the moment, accompanied by a large purple Tasmanian devil. The duck wore black and orange, in the same patterns as the others, the devil purple.

"I'm sick of this constant rain, I'm getting bored enough to watch Slam eat!" the Duck whined.

"We're all a little stir crazy, Duck, "said Ace, a small grin appearing at the corners of his mouth, "besides, I thought that rainy weather was a duck's ideal weather."

Slam grunted some unintelligible words, and laughed.

"Oh hardy-har-har..."said Duck flatly.

Lexi smiled at the sound of the little spats of the guys, she turned her head and started watching the rain fall against the window. In another part of the tower, a green and extremely intelligent coyote toiled endlessly in his laboratory. Lately, his dreams at night had been filled with an ancient instinctual hunt scene that all carnivores dream of. In the dreams, a black and white female dog was always at his side, he had reverted to his primal state in these dreams, as had this girl. But last night's dream had made him nervous and jumpy, in the dream the girl dog had become an anthro, like himself and his friends, her midnight fur had turned a light, tranquil blue, though she retained her white markings, and dark brown hair. She had looked sorrowful and sang a little song to herself, though loud enough for him to hear.

_I will find where I belong,_

_But not before spilled blood,_

_And though my mind is lost through then,_

_I will know to know your way,_

_But not before spilled blood,_

_Hold me no ill And I'll with thee,_

_But not till all is done,_

_Not before spilled blood._

He had woken in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, shortly after the little melody had imprinted itself in his memory. The words in girl's song had been what had frightened him, the expression on her face as well. Something about the song was firmiliar, the way the dreams of hunting, running, and living were. A song known to those whose blood was pure, from the place where all canines came from. He had tried to take his mind off it by working on one of his many experiments. So far, it hadn't worked. A little earlier, Rev had come in to see if he had finished the friction-proof rain slicker for him. Rev was a roadrunner, he had red feathers and the triangle on his chest shared the hue. Rev spoke fast, but not unintelligibly.

"Hey, Tech old buddy, ya finish that slicker I'd asked about?" he came in asking, he looked at Tech, whose back was turned.

Rev looked curiously at his green coyote friend, "Hey, Tech, you okay?"

Rev placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Tech turned, and looked at Rev, "Oh, sorry, I-I was a little distracted just then..."Tech rubbed the back of his head, "What was it you needed?"

The thin red bird looked Tech over; Tech had a troubled look in his eyes. "Well, I wanted to know if ya had that rain coat I'd asked about."

Tech walked over to a shelf on the wall, and pulled the slicker off. He turned and handed it to Rev.

"There, it won't burn or anything."

Rev held it out eagerly, "Looks great there, Tech!" He slipped it on, "Thanks!"

Rev sped out of the lab, leaving Tech alone with his thoughts. Tech let his feet slip out from under him, and he sat down on the cold floor of his lab.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked to no one in particular.


	3. Blood and Breath

Tech sat alone in his lab until a loud beeping made him rise, and head for the main room. A hologram of a woman with waving blonde hair appeared, the group gathered to hear her news.

"Loonatics, moments ago, there was a brutal attack on political leader, Rebecca Dunstrit, in front of Acmetropilis City Hall. Here are the attackers' profiles," the woman was replaced by a picture of two anthro gryphons, and a blue furred dog girl.

All three of them wore a black vest with khakis, and white tank tops. They weren't wearing shoes.

"The two bird-like creatures attacked, while the dog must have secured the area, or given the signal for attack," Tech looked at the dog girl, his heart almost skipped a beat as he realized where he recognized her from, but he didn't say a word.

"The other two escaped the scene, but my lead say's the canine stayed. You must apprehend her. Zadavia out."

With a dull 'zot', Zadavia disappeared.

Ace turned and looked at his team, "Alright guys, let's get going," he strapped on his jet pack, "Piece of cake."

Tech noticed a warm, bitter taste in his mouth. It was blood; he hadn't realized how hard he'd been biting his tongue.

A few moments of flying brought them in front of City Hall, a number of people lay dead. The dog girl bent down, and ran her hand over a mutilated body. She lifted her blood dripping hand to her mouth and licked. The group landed at the moment she licked the last trace from her lips.

"Hey, mutt!" The dog girl flicked a piece of flesh from her lip. "Oh, I stay behind to clean up their mess, and all of a sudden, I'm being arrested."

Danger Duck looked over at her, "Uh, whatever. Put the paw down, and we'll go easy on you!"

The dog girl turned and looked at them, she looked the heroes over.

"Ooh, well if it isn't Acmetropilis' greatest superheroes... If you expect me to turn myself over," her paw touched the hilt of a dagger on her hip. "Then you expected wrong." Ace signaled to the others, Lexi ran foreword,

"And if you think a little knife's gonna save you, you're just as wrong!"

Her eyes glowed pink, and a purple ray shot from between her ears. The dog girl sidestepped, and easily avoided the blast. Rev speeded at the dog girl, He ran around her in a circle, hoping to make her dizzy enough for capture. As soon as the thin red bird was at his fastest, she stuck out a paw and tripped him. Going at such a velocity, and being stopped so abruptly were unkind elements to Rev. Slam and Ace ran at her from either side, but now the girl had a dagger in either hand.

She grinned and turned to face the yellow rabbit coming at her. She jumped behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the daggers at his eye level. She grinned cruelly, and Slam stopped.

"If you don't want your friend here to be blinded and killed, I suggest that you pull back."

Ace struggled a bit, but he stopped when he realized she would do it if she had to. Lexi bit her lower lip, her arms hung at her sides, she turned to the others.

She called, in a voice that shook, "Pull back!"

They did, hesitantly. Tech looked strait at the dog girl, yes; she was the one from the dream, her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, her white fangs outlined in a pale red.

They all backed up, as soon as they were a good five feet from her, she shoved Ace towards them, and held up her arm. A moment later, a leopard patterned gryphon flew over her; it swooped, and snatched her hand. She pulled herself up onto its back. Soon, both were out of sight, and the Loonatics were heading back. In the planning room, Ace sat on his chair, rubbing his throat.

"I can't believe she almost gutted me!" said the black clad hero.

Lexi was just as confused and angry. "She had what? Two little daggers and she still beat the crap out of us!"

Tech came out of the lab with a computer hookup. "I collected a hair sample from the scene, it lead to an entire profile and biography on her."

He hooked up the gray box with an extension cord, and plugged it into the computer board. Up on screen came classified information on the dog girl. Next to the biography and stats, was a full anatomy shot of her.

"Siriu, what kind of name is that?" Ace asked after reading the beginning of the profile. Rev spoke up, "It's from the quadrant of Sirius, that's where canines came from. Their ambassador died ten years ago, so did his wife, they had a kid, but nobody really knows what happened to it. Anyway, it means 'Daughter of the Dog.' "

Ace scanned over the reading again," Apparently, she wasn't that happy to start killing under a boss."

Tech exhaled, and clicked a small picture on the anatomy chart. It lead to a blueprint of a small needle-like device.

Lexi looked at the title strangely," 'Blood Control PX?' "

That night, Tech lay in bed, when something came. It was a nightmare.

It was Siriu, she was wearing a cloak that covered her neck and face, she pulled off the hood, revealing that her throat had been torn out brutally. She looked at him, her dead eyes filled with horror, and she let a single sentence escape her bleeding mouth.

"I'm dead to you, Tech..."

He thrashed and sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around the room, and rubbed his forehead.

"No." he said quietly.

The darkness seemed to grow heavier around him. That was his answer.


	4. Station Beta

Siriu walked quickly down a black and green hallway, on the walls were symbols written in long blackened blood.  
She herself had collected blood to make them. They had been written to remind them all that tratiors were always punished, some of them were also to drive out any hope of freedom. The floor beneath her bare paws was cold and hard, somewhere, down the infinate winding hallways screaming, weeping, begging and threatning were to be heard. She arrived in a dark, hallow room, lit only by a few black wax candles burning on the floor. The scent of bitter tears and death hung in heavy clouds in the dusty air around Siriu. In the middle of the room sat an ancient anthro wolf. Siriu stood in front of him, her eyes closed to painful slits against the air. The grizzled old wolf looked up at her, his ground down fangs died with blood so long and so often, were now a slimy black. 

Siriu was all but unimpressed with him, though he was her leader. "Well, I think I've earned my own free will for today..." she said with little less than hate in her voice.

The wolf smirked at her."Honestly, you're so ungrateful, that liddle gadget in your neck gives you the blood lust you've always wanted. Why are you so eager to escape it"  
Siriu felt her temper rising, but she knew spilling his dried up blood wouldn't solve anything.

"Listen, I think I could just about break out of it myself, unless you want to lose your personal assasian." she said loud and clearly.

The old wolf sat quietly for a moment, then handed her a map to the de-control station. It had been placed deep into the station so that a common assasian couldn't find it twice without a map. Siriu snatched it from his hand and turned to leave.

Soon, she arrived. Siriu sat down and a transparent white creature floated out. Siriu smiled as the creature hovered uncertainly for a moment, then came to her.

"Ghost," Siriu said quietly,"After three years, you should know who's your match."

Ghost made a noise like a water dripping and drifted tword her. He went through her neck, and effortlessly slipped the needle out of the back of her neck. He set it on a table labeled 'Non-gryph, female' and drifted back to Siriu. Ghost was one of thousands of creature souls that were used for removing the Blood Control PX's. The creature souls bonded with their match on sight, and were often used as firmiliars. Creature souls were created when an animal was killed, but stayed to serve a greater purpose. Ghost had been an unloved young fox, who was hit by a falling rock.

Siriu sighed, her blood pressure went down instantly, and she could relax. She followed the map back to her quarters with Ghost following faithfully. As soon as she stepped in, she fell on her bed, and fell asleep. She had been excpecting a nightmare of pain and blood, but instead, she saw the green cyote she had seen that day. He sat on the shores of a huge lake, his long ears standing erect as always. He turned his yellow eyes to her, and she noticed his hand clasped to his chest, just below the heart, was a gash that was bleeding horriblly. He smiled even though he must have been in horrible pain. He grinned and said,"You just missed, but it's still yours." She twitched violently, and reached for Ghost, who tried his hardest to be a solid, living creature for her. She sat up in the thin illumination cast off by her firmiliar.


	5. Perhaps

"Siriu!" shouted a loud voice. Siriu had been awake for some time now, but the voice still shocked her. 

In the doorway stood a coal black gryphon, his huge bat wings pulsing with thick muscles. His slitted red eyes stared coldly at Siriu as she stood up.

"That's what you get for removing it, mutt, you get weak."he remarked as she pulled on her vest.

Ghost murmered softly and twisted away into the darkness of the hall."What?" Siriu grumbled, although she already knew the answer.

The gryph seemed to know too,"Report for re-control, you've got a mission." He began down the hallway, Siriu followed brisckly.They passed several other canines and gryphons who nodded respectfully to the gryphon, and made a wide berth from Siriu.

She was skeptical,"I'd better not be going after those Loonatics again, Roth."

Roth's sharp beak cracked into a smirk,"Well you've ruined the surprise, Major want's them dead, and you are appearently the best for the job."

The pair arrived at the de-control station, and Ghost replaced the Blood Control PX into the back of her neck. Immediatlly, her blood pumped faster, her breathing became more of a snarl, and her thoughts of fighting became sharp, cruel. She followed Roth back into the room where recided the ancient wolf, Marent. Siriu grimaced at the sight of him. How she hated this beast. Roth handed him a knife that had been dipped in blood, he licked on it for a moment, then handed it back. Marent smacked his lips for a moment, then turned his attention to the pair.

He turned his head to the blue furred dog girl."You'll enjoy this mission, Siriu, I know you will,"he chewed a long haggered claw on his finger, and looked back to them,"Tonight you will go to a rave in the Southside..." began the grizzled wolf.

Siriu tilted her head in a questioning way,"A rave?"

Marent continued,"Yes, a rave, anyway, you'll go there, you'll meetb up with a pink gryphon girl who's lured the Loonatics there to capture her, from there, you two will separate the Loonatics from each other, then, you'll finnish them off."He justified this with the help of his thumb, which he cut with the knife.

Siriu blinked. Although the Blood Control PX kept her emotions from getting the better of her, she felt some stange fear.

"Tonight, you'll go there."Marent said,"In the meantime, I suggest you select your weapons."

Roth nodded, and turned to leave. Siriu lingered for a moment.

"Can't you find someone else?"she asked, trying to make her voice sound nonchalant.

The old wolf looked at her."Is there some reason you can't do it?"

Siriu shook her head, and followed after the black gryphon.


	6. Guilt

Tech sat in the main room. Ace was still jumpy from yesterday, but now he had started training again,"If we ever meet her again, I want to be the one threatning." 

The green furred cyote sniffed thoughtfuly. His thoughts always some how came back to that strange device in Siriu's neck. The blueprints said that it was used to raise bloodthirst, the file had also said that she had resisted joining this cruelty, but in the end, it had "persuaded" her in the end. Tech had now been asking himself excactly what she might be like without the urge to kill.

His musings had been inturepted, of course. Zadavia appeared,"Loonatics, something has come up."she said as soon as they had all gathered around,"Another gryphon has been spotted in South Acmetropilis."

Ace scowled,"A gryphon, eh? What was it doing, if you don't mind me asking."

Zadavia continued,"She's stolen a priceless artifact from the museum,"Again, Zadavia dissapeared, and the picture of an orange pendant on a silver chain,"The Lion's Claw pendant."

Ace scratched his chin,"What would she want with that trinket?"

Duck obliged,"Ah-duh! Did you not hear the word 'priceless?' "

Zadavia was silent for a moment, then started up again,"The Lion's Claw holds burning supernatural powers, in the wrong hands, it could be used to engulf all of Acmetropilis in flames."

Lexi grinned slightly,"Isn't there also a shortage on fire extingueshers?"

"Not that I know of, Loonatics, you must capture this theif before she does something drastic. Zadavia out."

The moment she disappeared, Ace turned to the others,"Alright guys, let's jet."

The Loonatics arrived quickly in front of the museum. The gryphon girl, Lyl, had been sitting inside the museum waiting for them, as soon as they got out, she lept outside. Lyl dashed past them, they easily caught on. She ducked into some allies and corners to keep it from being to obvious, then she hit a dead end.

Ace and the others blocked the way,"Look's like your cornered, hand over the jewl, and no one get's hurt!"

The rose coloured gryph smiled openly,"Not quite,"she streched her wings to their full length, and was immediatly airborn.

"Follow her, don't lose her!" yelled Ace.

The heros shot after her via the jet packs, until they reached a seculed part of the city, by now, it was early evening, and a loud baseline could be heard coming from a five story building. On the second floor, a certain blue furred dog girl watched uneasily.

Siriu watched the group of six heros follow after the bait. She shifted, and recited a saying from Siriu:

"To his dog asked a man,'Do you know Death?' said the dog to the man,'I am Death.' "

Lyl ran straight for the doors, as soon as they swung open, she disappeared into the confusion of the rave.

"How are we gonna find her here!"Asked Lexi, staring at the large crowd of both humans and anthros.

"Easy, Rev, use your GPS to find that gryph."

"You got it Ace!"agreed Rev."Alright, I got a lock on her, but she's moving fast!"

Suddenly, Lyl stepped past Slam, who followed after her idioticlly. Ace noticed,"Hey, Slam! Guys, we meet up here after we find Slam, got it?"

They all nodded, and seperated. Siriu caught Lyl,"Alright, I'll take it from here, get back to Station."

Lyl handed her a vial of some black liquid,"Good luck." With that, the pink gryphon slunk out.

Siriu stuck the vial into her ponytail holder, her stomach felt strange. It was sour with an emotion she had learned to ignore. She smiled almost fondly,"Ah, guilt, how I dispise you." She pulled out a couple of ninja stars,"Ready for some fun?"


	7. Writer's Explanation

(Ok, listen up. Tech and my Character, Siriu, end up being a couple, as for Ace an Lexi, I'm not really writing about their relationship. Don't call me a bitch, 'cause I'll never stop writing. I'll put up a couple new chapters soon. Lub)  
- siriu 


	8. Secure

Siriu pulled the vial from her hair tie, she uncorked it and poured a single drop onto the floor of the building. The tiny droplet of black liquid hit the floor, and came alive, it flowed through the crowded room, avoiding every stomping foot. As the music pulsed, it sperated into several other drops, and they all crawled around, eventually they found doorways, windows, and air vents. The ones that found doors and windows dripped into the cracks and crevices around them, and turned to a substance not unlike tar and concrete mixed. Those in the air passages turned into a sort of netting, anything that touched them was sucked of energy and life. Air flowed freely through them. 

Siriu sniffed,"Now, who to begin with..."she scanned the room,"I think I'll make some room first..."And with that, she threw a star at a boy in front of her. It hit him between the eyes. He fell,and began to bleed. Siriu's eyes turned to pleased slits, and she stepped as far back as she could go.

Lexi turned and listened closely for the sound of Slam's gurgling, she thought she'd caught a sound, she put her foot down and slipped. "Ow...What the...!"she sat up, and held her hand to her face... Lexi lifted her right arm, and clicked the communicater in the armor,"Ace, I think that Siriu's here, I just slipped in a puddle of blood...!"

Ace growled slightly,"Why can't we get a break today!"

Suddenly, the power went out, the music stopped abruptly. Down in the interior of the building, a tiny black droplet dripped out of the power box. The wires inside were fried.

The ravers started to panic as a dark, dank smoke began to fill the crowded room. Tech clasped his hand to his nose, it smelled of rotting flesh, wet earth and leaves, ashes. He knew this smell... Impending doom."We've got to get these people out of here, before we all suffacate..." He moved hurriedly twords the doors, he pushed as hard as he could, they wouldn't budge,"Damn it all."

Slam appeared out of the counfusion, he pounded on the doors until the black mixture let go, everybody poured out of the doors.

The Loonatics gathered around the body, it had been trampled by the escapees."He wasn't too badly killed,"said Ace, who'd kneeled down to examine the body,"What's this?" he pulled the star out of the dead boy's forehead. He handed it to Tech.

"It's a ninja star, it was thrown to help cause the pandamonium." The green cyote explained,"And only one person would have used a certain weapon as this." There was silence then, as they all know too well who.

Siriu grinned. They had walked right into the trap. As soon as they began looking for her, she would pick them off like flies. She practiclly skipped up a short flight of stairs. After this, she would go back and make something clear to Major, she wasn't going to use the Blood Control PX anymore. She would disband, and go back to Sirius, she'd reconnect with her family, and forget all of this. She panted, as dogs will, and made a low, whitsling sound with her index finger against her lip. The dark mixture crawled back to its place on the door, and secured.

Siriu couldn't see, but she grinned,"No escapeing now."


	9. Wiriter's Explanation II: The Reckoning

(Yes, another frickin' interuption by me, the author. The reason I said, "Don't call me a bitch," is because people call me that a lot. Seriously, people on the street say things like,"Move it, you stupid bitch!" But really, let's save that word for dog breeders, shall we? Much needed Lub)  
-  
siriu 


	10. Writer's Explanation III: Utter Doom

(Yes, I accedentally used the wrong file in the last one, sorry people. I'll have the new chapter up later tonight hopefully. Lub)  
-  
siriu 


	11. In a Dark,Dark Room

Tech sniffed. There was something about the building that made him... Uneasy. "Ace, we should stick together, I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." 

Ace shivered,"I know what'cha mean."

Lexi took a step away from the crushed corpse,"If she's here, she's got something to finnish."

Ace shot her a look,"Like what, Lex?"

Lexi turned,to confirm their security, and then continued,"This robbery was a diversion, no... more like a lure. She wants to get rid of us."

Rev shifted nervously,"Where is she, anyway?"

During the conversation, the sun set quietly, thus dipping the city in the cool, liquid dark. Duck twitched,"Well, if that phsyco is here, then I'm not stickin' around, esspecially when I can't see her coming." He started towords the door.

Ace grabbed his shoulder,"Considering we have no idea where she is, would it be smart not to underestimate her."

"Twits, of course it would..."

All heads turned to see Siriu, right out in the open.  
She stepped foreword, looking the Loonatics over with hooded eyes, chewing on one of her fingernail.

Her uniform was replaced by a black, thin strapped top, plain blue jeans, and long gray boots. Her dark brown hair rested on her near-bare shoulders. Her fluffy, white tipped tail wagged slowly.

"You fools should never underestimate me, you barely even know me." she held up a hand,"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I know I could have killed your rabbit friend there, and..."

Lexi glared and said through her teeth,"And what?"

The blue dog girl smiled and, ever so slightly, took a step twords the group,"I thought you would have figured it out."

Slam was getting mad, he growled at Siriu. She took her foot back,"Quite a bodygaurd you've got there,"she remarked grinning," What do you do when he gets fleas?"

Ace took up a fighting stance,"Quit tryin' to change the subject! What should we have figured out!"

Siriu's eyes showed the perfect example of hurt,"Well," the hurt look melted into a haughty sneer,"That you pitiful excuses for heroes have no chance against me!"

At that moment, she smashed the vial onto the floor, the black liquid completely covered the floor, and secured the Loonatics' shoes to the floor. The goo crawled up over their bodies, and stopped at their necks.

"What is this stuff!"cried Duck, trying to struggle out.

Siriu stepped foreward and smacked him across the bill.  
"Stupid bird! Don't speak of it in such a distainful tone!"

Ace glared,"And why shouldn't we!"

Siriu sniffed slightly,"Because, it's Mother's. That's why! It's made from my mother's sweat, blood, and tears...Literally."She stopped, considered," But, then again...Aw, talk about that skank any way you choose."

Tech stared at her. Where was the black and white dog girl that had come to him in his dreams? Why was she talking like this? And more importantly, why was she stalling?


	12. Someone Will Die

Siriu rubbed the space between her eyes for a moment, then began walking around her captives. "Hmmm... If I finish you off now, I won't be having much fun, now will I?"

Ace scowled, and he readied himself to blast her with his eye rays. She, however, noticed this before it was too late.

"Woah-whoah, there,"she said walking over to the yellow rabbit and tieing his ears around his head, covering his eyes,"Nearly forgot that li'l detail... Heh-heh! But honestly, do you want to fry your own ears off? I thought not."

Lexi was more annoyed than frightened,"So, what are you gonna do to us?"

The dog girl's blue hazel eyes closed tightly, as if in extreme concntration, and she began talking to herself,"I could broil you in the liq, then... Naw, ooh, I could pick one of you and cut them open and play with their innards with your friends all to watch..."She sighed,"I guess I'll just have to mutilate you till the blood loss become critical. Oh, descions, descions."

She paced back and forth slowly, and fiddled with a strand of her hair. She cracked her knuckles, and faced them again. "I'm in a rather indescisive mood, m'ebe a little test'll get the blood pumping."

Tech noticed something in her eyes, what was this tiny spark? If it was, why did it make him feel slight hope? He cocked and eybrow, "What are you getting at, exactly?"

She licked her front teeth and began poking at the dead boy with her foot,"I'm not the most loyal operative at Station, and I'm not so sure that anyone besides Major even trusts me. So here's the deal, one of you goes up against me, we fight, if your guy wins, I don't kill you. If your guy loses, I make up my mind on what to do to you."

Tech shivered. He wasn't sure what sort of weapons she could use, or what kind of powers she had recieved from the comet. "Well, who do we choose?"

Siriu chuckled."Who ever you want, it won't make a difference!"

Tech moved his head around, "Ace, do you think you'd be up to it?"

The rabbit remarked,"Up to it? You bet I am!"

Siriu pulled out a leather collar and put it around her neck, a gold tag rested on her sternem,"Tsk, youre that desperate for a fight?"she flexed the muscles in her hand, the black shell incasing Ace cracked, his ears came undone from his head, and she leapt out. Siriu smiled easily,"Choose your weapon."

Ace narrowed his eyes,"Sure thing." He pulled out his sword and tested the blade, which was razor sharp.

Siriu snapped her fingers, and the liq surrounding their feet began churning madly, like the ocean at high tide.

Siriu cracked her knuckles again and began explaining,"Here are the rules, you may use any element that you feel nesscesary to defeat me, save for asking help from your friends, agreed?" Ace nodded, and stanced himself. "Oh, one more thing, someone will die before tonight is over."

"But what about your weapon?" Ace asked.

Siriu sighed, and whispered some foul sounding words to herself. The air instantly grew heavier, and the blue furred dog's eyes glowed black. The liq crawled away from its master as if it was afraid of something. A long, lightwheight staff appeared in Siriu's hands, a sharp, slightly curved blade at the tip. Her eyes regained their original colour. "May I introduce my personal weapon, Ink's Scythe." With that, she launched herself at Ace.

The yellow rabbit countered, and caught the scythe's blade with his own. They held the stance for a moment, then she pulled back. He came at her, but she thrust the scythe into his incoming attack, and nearly cut off his shoulder. He lurched back, and she swung her scythe into the ground before him, the blast of black ink froze him there.

Siriu remained in her pose for a moment, then stood erect, the blade disappeared from her hand. She walked over to Ace, he sat, trying in vain to remove the black poision form his eyes. He wimpered as Siriu lifted him off of the ground by the once saffron triangle on his chest. A smile of pure contempt slowly spread over her mouth, reveiling her sharp white fangs.

Siriu held him there for a moment longer, she then dropped him on the cold hard concrete floor. "You fought well for a rabbit, but 'well' isn't good enough,"she signaled the liq, and it ingulfed Ace, and began flooding into his eyes.

The others stood motionless, their eyes stuck on Ace, gasping and cursing as the black goo shivered slightly over his eyes.  
Lexi was on the verge of tears,"Well, I guess this is it guys, she's gonna kill us, one by one."

"Stop your stupid snivleing! Your leader isn't being killed,"Siriu scraped the ground with her hand,"I'm having my liq suck the ink out, I wouldn't want him to miss this moment." She pulled a long, sharp injection needle from the confines of her person, and pulled it. A few drops of charatuse fluid squirted out,"This'll do quite well..."

Suddenly, the ground began rumbleing, and the liq turned solid and brittle, allowing the Loonatics to get out. The foundation of the building began to crumble and break out in huge chunks, the roof started to fall as well.

Tech could barely remember what happened next. His comrades rushed out of the collapseing bulding, but he stayed behind a moment, although they were free, his feet felt unable to move; he felt like he wasn't even there. Siriu looked at him, wide-eyed, and began running tword the doors; Tech followed, but less quickly. At the thresh-hold of the building, the light blue female shoved him out the entrance, and the support beam fell behind Tech. Siriu was stuck beneath the collapsed building. A single tear slid down his long nose,"She was right..."

Roth hovered far away form the scene, but he was still close enough to see. He stared, emotionless at the sight of his fellow operative's death. He held up a comunicater to his midnight hued beak. "Mission accomplished: Taritor dead." 


	13. Life?

The paramedics arrived and pulled Siriu out from beneath the rubble, she had several ugly gashes on her body; but she otherwise looked peaceful, her arms crossed so that they touched her shoulders. Soon after the corpse was taken to the mourge, a detailed autopsy was beginning.  
The head surgeon carefully used a pair of plyers to remove an ugly, twisted needle-like object from the back of the dead dog girl's neck. The researchers would determine if this object was the cause of death the next day, and the body was stored. One of the nurses offered to lock the mourge up after the others left. They agreed.  
Soon after the rest left, the nurse's eyes glowed dark grey, a strange purring noise emitted from her throat, and a maniqiun in blue scrubs fell to the floor. A silvery white creature remained in the air where the nurse's head was once. Ghost shivered and crawled to the storage where his master lay. Behind him, a tiny crimson shimmer hung on a wisp of his ectoplasam. He possed the opening and pulled it open, reveiling Siriu's corpse. He purred sadly, and floated to her side; the tiny crimson light left Ghost, and went down Siriu's throat. A minute passed, and Ghost still stared intentlly at the body.

Siriu's finger twitched. She took a breath, and sat up.  
"Ouch,"she rubbed her cheek, and felt her bruises, her blood bagen running in her veins,"It dosen't matter. Third death or not, it still hurts." She stepped off of the table, and tapped the gold tag on her collar.

Ghost murmered and crawled over her shoulder, his presence cool and soothing.

Siriu looked at him and pet him,"You brought back my soul, what a good boy!"She gazed nervously at her pet, and asked,"Ghost, what's happened since I died?"

Ghost folded his ears back and swept through the side of her head, as he passed through, she saw a meeting going on between the leaders of Beta. Her own seat was empty. Major sat at the end, he was an anthro wolf, like Marent. His greasy yellow-grey fur looked completely out of place with the business suit he wore.  
He looked at all those that sat around him, and began,"As all of you are aware, we have a loose cannon in our midst, I hope you all know who she is." The varied creatures around him nodded. He continued,"She did not want to join, but she was too important an asset for us, but that was in the beginning, now we have a solid foundation, more assasians... Loyal assasians. It has been sugested that she may betray us and I need not remind you what that would mean for the operations..."

Across from him, a meeting attendant spoke up,"Mere suggestions? How do we know that these are reliable leads?"The one who spoke was the non-anthro gryphon that Siriu had made her escape on. His name was Iallo, and he was part of the Invisible Resitance, as was Siriu. He had been taken in against his will, and he had a blood-deep hatered for wolves.

Major narrowed his eyes,"Who are you to discuss loyalty, Iallo? If memory serves, you've become a close aquantence with the operative in question."

Roth glowered at the snow-white gryphon. He trusted anyone who spoke with the dog girl as much as he trusted himself to start picking flowers,"Indeed, what makes you so sure that this news is not but idle chatter?"

Iallo stayed cool under the glares of his companians,"How do we know it is not?"

Major ignored the remark, and began again,"That is why we must secure the sucess of this first mission, we will first initiate by 'disposing' of all traitors." The yellow-grey wolf gestured twords a symbol on the wall. It represented death to enemies,"And, to start that off, we will take care of the two cheif enemies. Gentlemen, would you be so kind as to escort our dear friend Iallo outside?"

Roth singled, and three other gryphons stood up to follow their leader's command. Iallo's frosty expression did not falter as he was led out of the room, down a flight of the endless stairs, to his end.

"And now, Roth, you will take care of the other?"Major asked.

Roth smiled,"I've been waiting for this moment all my life."

Major blew out his breath,"And Roth, see to those Loonatics as well. They are also traitors."

Roth nodded, and left the room. Ghost shifted out of Siriu's mind, the vision melted away.

A tear fell from Siriu's eye,"Iallo..."she clenched her fist,"I'll not let his death be in vain...!"

Ghost looked away, he whimpered.

Siriu ignored his cry,"But first, I should warn them"  
She stood up and tapped the gold tag again, this time, a layer of liq dripped out, it surrounded her, and became a black, skin-tight suit on her. It made a mask over her head, leaving a strip for her eyes, and was thin enough over her mouth and nose; so that she could breath and speak.

She turned to Ghost,"Boy, I'm a bit lost, mind showing me the way?"

Ghost perked up at that, and twisted away through the dark hallways, and led her to a window. She leapt out, and ran through the city alleyways.

'I only hope it dosen't make a difference.' 


	14. What?

Tech stared at the ceiling. 'She's dead...' The thought came back time after time. Tech mumbled to himself,"She is dead, she's dead and better off that way..." He rubbed his forehead. It was true, he'd seen her, the stress on her heart had been too great. Then, why didn't it feel like she wasn't?  
After a while, he'd started to feel tired, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a faint voice in his ear, "Hey, he-ey! Cyote!" He felt someone proding him, at first he tried to ignore it, but when he recognized the voice, he sat up fast. In front of him, he saw... who else?

"Eergh!" He slapped a hand to his chest, and tried to catch his breath.

Siriu glared in the dark,"If you're done acting like a moron, I'll be happy to explain why I'm here..."

Tech scanned over her expression,"But...But you were--," He stopped because she wrapped her hand around his muzzle.

"Look, I came back to tell you to get out while you have a chance, you and your friends are in grave danger." She let loose his snout.

Tech was beside himself with confusion,"I dare you to make less sense," He looked around the secured room."How'd you get in here, anyway?"

Siriu sighed,"I can't really explain, but I came to tell you to get out."

Tech blinked,"Get out? Why?"

Siriu looked around, sniffed the air, she leaned in to his ear and whispered,"The Station is going to eraticate you and your friends, with you out of the way, they'll easily wipe out the human race,"

"Wipe out the human race!" He got off and shook his head,"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about, Siriu."

She locked eyes with him,"Haven't you wondered what Station Beta is? Those are anthros that are bent on takeing over Acmetropilis. You yourself experienced how unfair the humans are to us, never understanding you," She stared into the dark,"only to discover, that you are their savior; Tech, Zadavia may truly be one of the few humans that will ever fully trust you; and where does she draw the line?  
But, that isn't why I'm here. Sure, the ignorance of those humans baffles and infuriates me, but also part of why I'm fascinated and try to let them keep their planet; but that isn't it either."Her expression sadened,"the thing is, I don't know why, but the thought of you dying..."she trailed off.

Tech looked at her. Where had the ruthless killer gone? What was it? What?

She stood again, looking away from him,"Well, I've said more than I should have, now, I leave you to your own life." And she was gone.

He stood there for another few moments, her words echoing in his brain longer than any had.

Siriu crouched in the darkness facing the headquarters, gryphons and canines alike stood gaurd against any danger that might jepordize their plans. She had weapons and allies within, and she needed them, now more than ever. 


	15. Writer's Explanation IIII: Time Sucks

( FYI: the following chapters happen moments within each other, do not get confused! Thanks)  
-  
siriu 


	16. The Best Timed Rescue pt 1

They had killed her, they had hurt her, they had held her against her will... Now they would pay. She crouched outside, her insincts were more powerful than the Blood Control PX could have ever made her. These gaurds in front of her, a calico gryphon and two foxes, she wanted to kill them, she wanted to make them scream, she wanted them to bleed... But she could do nothing whithout her weapons, they would kill her again, until Ghost could not find her again, and then they'd have won.

That wouldn't have been right. She sat as still as a rabbit for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed as though the gryphon and the younger fox were getting bored. She smiled. The older fox, however, was a no nonsense loyalist. And she kept the other two at their posts with a sharp bark. She was a canine, too. Thus, she would have a sharp sense of smell. The old red female sniffed, and started off in Siriu's direction. The pther two followed, hopeful for some action. Siriu's eyes grew big and round. If she was found out now... No.

She was in the shadows, and she had met the old vixen before, and this particular operative was blind, and relied on scent in place of sight. Siriu waited for a split moment, then sprang on the old one, knocking her a heavy blow with her shoulder. But the old fox was resiliant, and jumped up as the light blue dog sprang again. By this time, the other two appeared to defend. They were sprited, but young, and had drawn sabres too quickly. Siriu pulled out her knife, and cut quickly. At first it looked like nothing had happened, then, an instant later, the gryphon and younger fox clasped their paws to their throats, but it was too late.

The vixen stepped over the bodies, ans met Siriu eye to eye,"They never considered you'd pull -that- devil's work, but you aren't the only one form the star." She pulled out a knife near identical to Siriu's, but the hilt was lighter. The old one tried to cut the same way, but...

"You may find yourself abit... short handed,"Siriu chided the old vulpine,"I may not be the only one, but I'm the one without stiff joints, and I've died before you."

The vixen's paws were replaced by bleeding stumps, and she smiled,"Age, dear, is a creul, cruel thing..." And she fell side by side with her companians.

Siriu crossed over her own chest, and passed through the doors. She ran down the halls, using sense of smell alone. It felt cold in the building, and she wasn't too happy with herself for killing that vixen, a creature of the same bloodlines. But she'd deal with guilt later. After she took revenge. She skidded to a halt in front of her old quarters. The walls had been cleaned with vinagar and salt water to wash away her own scent. She searched for anything, a knife, a poision, even a sharp stick would have sufficed. Nothing. She silently cursed herself for not seeing this sooner, they sure hadn't wasted time mourning.

"Damn, you don't know when to quit, do you hon?"

She didn't need to turn to know the voice,"Apparently, neither do you."

Major held a gun up to the back of her head, his face alight with the smug satisfaction that she had rarely allowed herself,"I had aleays connected cats with multiple lives, that mutt grandfather of yours sell out for a cat before he met your gram'ma?"

She had had enough, and grabbed his throat, but her claw posed hand grabbed air, and something grabbed her. It was Roth. He held her arms behind her back, and lifted her.

Major now wore the sloppy grin of a drunk, he toyed the gun against her brow,"Never, and I mean NEVER, have I had the misfortune to end up with a Collie's blood on my hands... but there is a first time for eveything, right?"

She waited motionless for him to strike, when his finger finnally moved over the trigger, he screamed, and fell back, a gaping hole in his gut. Roth swore and dropped Siriu, he dashed out. She hit the concrete floor hard. She looked up to see Tech with a small blaster on his arm, and a worried expression.

He stepped around Major's corpse and helped her up,"You hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Good, then we can get out of here."

Siriu stared downward at Major,"Well,we don't have much time... Follow me."

He followed, they came out the doors, and made for his cycle. He handed her a helmet,"Hop on." She held his shoulders, and they sped away from that dark place.

She still hadn't found a weapon. 


	17. The Best Timed Rescue pt 2

He felt sick, he felt tired, but most of all, he was confused. Siriu had been dead, taken to the mourge, and yet only last night, she had appeared in his bedroom, alive as ever, and had told him to get out, that the sadistic creeps that had taken hold of her were out to get the Loonatics. She'd warned him. Eventually, he'd spilled it to the others. Kinda.

(Earlier...)

Tech sat in the main room, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev, and Slam also.  
He eyed them with caution. He waited an hour. And another. He waited until he was sure he could say it without getting whacked around by some hysterical flailing. He caught Ace as he went to the training room,"Ace, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Ace wasn't used to Tech asking questions,"Uhh...Yeah, sure."

The green cyote took a deep breath,"Say a girl talked to a guy, but that girl wasn't suppsoed to be there, and the guy isn't sure how she got there..."He was confusing himself,"Anyway, say the girl tells the guy something that he isn't sure how to react to... Should he take her seriously?"

Ace, however, was pondering the question,"Well, it really depends on what she's talking about."

'Thanks a lot Mr. Obvious.' was the only thing Tech could think of,"Let's just say, oh, there's someone out to kill him."

Ace blinked, and said, more than a bit suspiscously,"Te-ech...why are you asking me this?"

"Oh no reason... Hey, I'm gonna go... Do something. See ya."

Tech walked down the hall, trying to think of something he could do. But how do you break it to a friend that you think an assasian, whose tried killing them, is in trouble and needs help? And why was he feeling so weird about what she'd said? Siriu was one tough girl, she could take care of herself...Right?

"Hey, Tech, penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Duck,"Ah, nothing, just...thinkin' I guess."

Duck stared at him through hooded eyes,"Seriously, you are never 'just thinkin', as you put it. Not you. Now spill it."

Tech glared inwardly at the fowl,"Well, I've got this question on my mind, a personaly important question."

Duck placed his hand on Tech's shoulder,"Oh, I've always said you'd meet someone, someday..." Tech's lower eyelids lifted,"Yup, you've got all the classic signs, I bet you've tried using hypothetical questions to try and get advice, haven't you?"

Tech felt himself blush,"How...?"

Duck grinned, and leaned back on the wall nonchalantly,"So, who is it?"

Tech crossed his arms,"Well, the jig is up... But I'm not telling you, Duck, you'd never believe me anyway."

Duck smile knowingly,"I already know."

Tech found himself slightly amused,"Then who is it?"

Duck grinned,"It's some girl form your college, right?"

Tech now allowed himself a smug grin,"As usual Duck, you haven't the slightest idea. Goodbye."

As Tech started away, Duck followed after,"Well, the who? I mean it's not like anyone else is gonna listen to your problems, so who is it? Huh-huh-huh-huh!"

Tech rolled his eyes,"It's... ." he mumbled the rest.

Duck layed his hand to the side of his head,"Pardon?"

Tech tightened his brow, and clapsed his eyes shut angerly. He mummbled just above a whisper," It's Siriu."

Duck stopped dead in his tracks, and nearly fell over,"Oof! Whaat! What did you just say!" He had grabbed Tech by the shoulders and was now shaking him back and forth in a hysterical tantrum. The others gathered in the hall, much to Tech's dismay. Ace grabbed Duck around the neck, and pulled him off.

Ace shoved Duck backward,"What is wrong with you!" 

Duck caught his breath, and spoke,"Tech just said the worst version of a sick joke I've ever heard!"

Lexi placed her hands on her hips,"And what was that?"

'Crap.' thought Tech, his hand clasped to his forhead,'I hate you so very, very much right now.'

Duck composed himself,"Okay, he said he said he said he..."

Tech taped Duck's mouth shut,"He's delusional, completely delusional."

Slam grumbled something along the lines of,"Well what made him that way?"

Tech was frustrated and started away,"I've gotta go research something, Duck'll fill in the blanks."

He walked into his lab, and traced where Siriu was located. He loaded up a vehicle and went off. 


	18. WARNING

(WARNING: The following chapter has been rated S-F(super fluffy), may cause in violent cases of extreme cavities. You have been warned)  
-  
siriu 


	19. Sleeping Pills

They rode for a couple of hours, til Tech stopped at the Loonatics headquraters. Siriu hadn't said anything for a while, and she wouldn't meet him eye to eye.  
He shrugged it off as some female thing. He lead her to his lab, they could talk there without disturbing any of his sleeping teammates. Siriu leaned on the table, her expression was that of a finacialy troubled mother. He could have sworn he'd seen a her shed a tear. He sat down too.

"Why, why didn't you listen to me?"

Tech glanced at her,"Whaddya mean?"

She looked at him, her eyes were red,"Why didn't you leave! If you hadn't saved me, I could have called my soul back, and they would have waved your dissappearance off as a coincedence!" She stood up and slapped his cheek," Now they're gonna go after you for revenge! Do you understand the perdicament you've put yourself in!" She was crying now.

Tech felt the spot throb. He turned away from her,"I do... I do, but... Why should you die? You have already... At least I think."

She sat down again and wiped her eyes,"I-I'm sorry... I've died four times before, another wouldn't matter."

They both sighed sadly. He didn't wonder why she had been so cruel before, that place she'd been in was so dark, and the smell of blood had completely surrounded him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Siriu working her arm around with a pained expression on her face. He spoke up,"What's wrong with your arm?"

She glared at her arm and murmured,"Oh, just that Roth, he probably dislocated it, gryphons aren't exactly known for their gentle dignity..." She rolled her wrist around.

"Can't say as he really cared either, here, lemme try something..." She held her arm over to him, he gently massaged her shoulder until they both heard a soft popping noise from her arm. She winced slightly.

He let her arm go,"Any better?"

She nodded,"Much, thanks."

They sat in an awkward quiet for the next few minutes, Tech got up and faced her,"We should probably get some rest, if those others are as bloodthirsty as you say, we'll need all our energy."

Siriu grinned bitterly,"If I know them, they'll try to toy with us first."

Tech exhaled,"Well, I guess you can stay in my room...C'mon."

They walked down the hall. He opened the door, and they walked in. Siriu st- ood over the bed and worked her arm again. Tech left the room for amoment and came back with a small bottle,"I brought you some sleeping pills, they should help you get some rest." He opened the top, and handed her two pills, and got some for himself. They both dry swallowed.

The two canines stayed in the room, Tech standing, and Siriu on the bed, waiting for the pills to kick in. Tech's eyelids started getting heavy. He sat down too. He placed his hands on the back of his head, and stretched. The green furred cyote leaned his back against the wall. He felt something brush agianst his chest and threw a glance that way. Siriu rested the side of her head on his shoulder, her nose just under his chin,and wrapped her arms around his torso. He blinked sleepily, and wove his arms around her waist... He sniffed. A pleasant fragrance reached his nose, it was that of green tea and mint. He nestled his chin over her head, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of their hearts. 


	20. Writer's Explanation IV: GOOORE!

(Wow. I suck at cute. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Anyway, I'm getting back to the original brand of death and gore you've come to expect from me! I'll try cute some other time... aaallmost finished...almost...)  
-  
siriu 


	21. Untitled

Siriu exhaled. There he was... His eyes glowing demonic red, wings extended to full length. He smiled. She stood in front of him, the left side of her face missing, reveiling the stained bone of her skull. She was drenched in blood, in her hands she held Ink's Scythe. He held something below his paws, it was drug by a rope tied around its neck. It was her. He narrowed his eyes and murmered,"You -are- dead, so act like it!"

She blinked. Roth was nowhere to be seen. The left side of her face had not been ripped off, it was pressed up against Tech's collar bone. She pulled away gently, as not to disturb him. Siriu wanered into the next room, a supply closet, and called Ghost. He didn't appear. She became slightly worried, and walked back out. Tech was awake by now, and he looked at her,"What's wrong?" Siriu shook her head slightly,"Nothing, just stretching my legs..." She stared into the darkness, wondering where her firmiliar could be.

Roth sat at a desk, he wore leathers and wrist gaurds. He thought it made more sense than what Major had always worn. He was now leader, and there wasn't any pansy ass mercy to be dealt out. No, the main projective of this organization had been total eradication of the human race, and now it would be done properly. He turned toward a pitiful, half-dead creature in the room corner. He walked over to it, it's fur crusted with dried blood,"Iallo, do you know why I've left you alive?" The wounded gryphon made not reply,"It's because, I'd like you to see what I've got in store for you and your little rebel friends."

He kneeled to look Iallo in the eye, he toyed with a tiny black patch and held it to the lepord dpotted gryphon's eye level,"Do you know what this is? I'll tell you, I've put one of these on every single one of your little partners, and when a certain dog girl comes in contact with them, it'll trigger an impulse so strong, they'll rip her limb from limb."

Iallo's eyes widened, and he opened his beak to speak, but the coal black anthro beat him to the words,"And she can't bring herself back, because," He sang the last words,"Look who we've got..." Iallo stared in horror, as he saw Ghost, pinned to the wall, bits of holy transcript holding him like glue.

Roth brought his sharp, curved beak to the other's ear,"Face it, Acmetropilis is as good as dead," With that, he took the black patch, and stuck it to the side of his head. He stood up, and grinned out the window. 


	22. On The Home Front

"Quickly now, they'll soon be upon us..."

In the dark, they dodged the skull smashing blade of the axe. He dodged backwards, she leapt forward. They ran. The larger canine pursued. The two in question were husky twins, each had a black coat with a white throat. The only difference between them was gender.

The female spoke as they ran,"Ichiban, through there..."

"Good then, Niban, we mustn't let him stop us..." Together, the two crashed throught a huge window, arms locked they dived downward twoard the ground below. They did not touch the cement-like soil below, they disappeared in a dull flash of black and white light.

The two came materialized in a torture chamber deep within the interior of Station Beta. Surrounding them were several other creatures. A gryphon with the markings of a sparrow looked up form sharpening the blade of a huge battle axe to greet them.

"Ichiban, Niban, did you manage to find some trace of Siriu or Iallo?"

They two huskies spoke at the same time,"Nay, we found not even a scent..."

A white dog girl with a black stripe over her muzzle added her voice to the conversation,"Aye, these dirty feathered bastards ripped her apart and burned the pieces..."she spoke with a thick Irish accent,"They never see what they're doing. All they know is that they must destroy our work."

"Oh, don't be that way Nicca... You and your cousin always have something negitive to say."The sparrow patterned gryphon scraped the sides of his axe over a smooth stone,"I bet Siriu and Iallo have met up and are holding Roth and those others hostage even."

Nicca ignored them and dove deep into her own thoughts. Since Siriu'd been killed, she'd had a lot on her mind... Too much. She didn't worry about her realitive dying, but about what would happen if she stayed dead. What if they'd found some way to keep her ? The reverse coloured canine stood and walked to a corner of the room. She lifted an impressive bow and a quiver of arrows off the staw strewn floor. She turned to the others in the room,"We cannot wait any longer. Ichiban, Niban, spread the word to the others, we attack the day after tomorrow."

The twins nodded in syncronized perfection. They disappeared again, off to alert the mant other rebels.

The sparrow patterened gryphon walke over to Nicca,"In doing this, you go against Iallo's wishes."

Nicca did not turn to face him,"No Abek... No dead gryphon holds me to a word." 


	23. Help wanned

(Hello... I'm in a bit of a rut; I can't think of how to begin the next chapter... I have every other bloody thing planned out, but not the freakin' next chapter to make it all happen! (smashes around in her straight jacket) Y'see, I plan to send... Waitta... You're using evil mind control on me! SSSSS! You have to wait just like everybody else!(throws holy water on computer moniter) E-mail me if you have an idea that dosen't suck as much as mine! TTFN)  
-  
siriu

(P.S. I like cereal.) 


	24. Let Him RIP

Roth's red catlike eyes stared coldly at the wispy creature pinned to the wall. He'd had Iallo's carcass dragged out only a few moments ago. The lepord spotted gryphon was barely alive, and probably wouldn't last the night.

'_Weak_,' he tought compemptiously,_'As is every one of them who stands in my way_.' He brought his beak close to Ghost's face,"Well, ain't you a little weirdo.. So, how'd you die? Did that 'master' of yours have something to do with it?"

Ghost snarled, he couldn't bite; being only a soul. The parchment was hurting him, he wanted out.

"Are you even sure this thing's sentient?"asked Roth as he took a bored step back.

Beside him, stood Lyl. She shrugged,"If he knew to ressurect her, then what's to stop him from talking? I figured."

He glared at her,"You figured? That bitch is still alive somewhere, no doubt plotting against me, and you caught this thing on a godsforsaken guess!"

Lyl turned away from him,"I caught him, _didn't I_? And where ever Siriu is, she's probably not too ready to reckon with you. Imagine how _weak_ she must feel after being dead."The rose coloured gryhon's voice oozed sarcasm.

He pulled his catlike ears back,"Watch your tounge. Or you'll lose it."

She walked out leaving him alone with Ghost. He smirked and turned back to the dead fox,"Well, it's obvious I've been talking to a brain dead familiar (Why didn't you people tell me I'd spelled it wrong!); but without you, Siriu can be killed for good. So please, enjoy your stay here. I've got other buisiness to attend to."

Ghost glared hateingly at the coal black gryphon as he left. He whimpered and tried to think of how he could get out of this. Holy water, crosses, and this transcript could hold him, drive him away, and maybe even destroy him; and it wouldn't take very long at all before his molecules were torn apart by it...

Nicca pulled her arrow back, her mind focusing on her mark. She inhaled sharply, and let it go. It hissed through the air and made a knocking sound as it struck the mark on the wall. The reverse coloured collie grunted with satisfaction. She didn't turn as the twins, Ichiban and Niban, appeared from the floor,"What have you learned?"

Ichiban spoke,"Iallo is alive, barely though..."

Niban picked up,"We didn't have the elements to bring him, he..."

Her brother spoke again,"He was scarcely alive."

Nicca turned and nodded,"Tell me where he is, if they've done what I think they've done with him; then he can't be moved."

The huskies blinked in unision,"Of course, we might prefer taking you..." Niban extened her arm. Nicca grasped it.

The three dogs dissappeared in the same dull flash of light. When they appeared again, it was in a darkened room. Filth and disease was heavy on the air. The pitiful form of the once strong gryphon lay on the floor, his sides heaving painfuly.

Nicca stepped cautiously twoard him, the she sank down. She layed her hand on his head. Iallo opened an eye,"Nic-Nicca..."

She cradled his head in her arms,"Iallo, what have they done to you?"

He rasped,"Get him out... Get Ghost out... She needs..." He swallowed a dry breath,"Siriu needs him..."

Nicca stared into his face,"Ghost? Where is he?"

Iallo moved his head so that his beak pointed upward,"R-Roth... Go now..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his head hung loosely to one side.

Nicca lay his head gently on the floor, closing his eyes with her fingertips. She stood and looked at the two,"You heard him... Siriu will need Ghost." She lifted off her rosary and put it around Iallo's neck. _What could have happened to her...?_


	25. Dun dun dundun

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Guess what? My big sister's gettin' hitched! (FYI: hitched married) They grow up so fast...)

-

siriu


	26. Death and Doom

A shiver ran down his spine. He'd stayed up for a few hours since Siriu had gotten up. he hadn't noticed the knife she'd had strapped to her hip the entire time. Tech stared at her sleeping form. Every now and then, her hand twitched or she murmured something dark, her eyes fluttered even opened at times. What was she thinking?

Somewhere deep in her subconciencous, Siriu was reliving the first time they had found out the resistance. There'd been screaming, crying... Blood, lots of it. Then she had still been loyal. The first one she'd killed was a small blue gryphon, Siriu had caught the tip of his tail with her scythe. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes wild with horror. She smiled evily. She raised her deadly weapon and brought it down between his shoulder blades, then ripped backward... Again, and again. She bent down and tasted his blood, his life. The massacare had gone on for a few hours more, she'd taken 15 total.

_Maybe_ _those times were better... When I was blind to it all_...

She stopped thinking suddenly, her mind was focusing on a terrible scene. Iallo, cold and dead in a dark room... Nicca, her cousin, sprawled out on a battlefield, her insides spilling out...Tech and his friends standing among the dead assembly... And herself, clutching her slitted throat. She inhaled sharply and sat up, her eyes snapping open. _Heh, had no idea I was partially phsycic_... she thought grimly.

Tech came quickly to her side,"What happened?"

Siriu blinked,"Nothing, just...remembering some things I'd rather not." She got up and strechted; she noticed he was working on something.

Tech felt her watching him and turned,"I was just making something for you..."he stepped out of the way, reveiling a uniform and boots like the others', save for they had light blue parts.

She stared unbelieveing at it. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes,"How'd you do this in 6 hours?"

Tech grinned sheepishly,"It only took 10 minutes."

Siriu gave him a lop sided smile,"I have no choice but to believe you."she walked over and ran her hand over the uniform. She turned back to him,"I don't know what to say. About the only thing I couls ask for now is, do you have a shower?"

His eyes went off focus and she smirked,"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter and answer me."

Tech coughed,"Sorry, in there,"he lead her to a door,"I've gotta go check something."He walked out and she watched him go. She grabbed the uniform.

_No_, she turned and walked briskly in, _don't get too attatched_. She was in the proccess of undressing when she felt a presence.

"Hello again."

Siriu grimaced and turned to face him. He was an anthro horse, his fur and mane were bone white. In his hand he carried a scythe, much larger and sharper than Ink's Scythe. Clad in a black robe, his red eyes glowed eerily,"Hello Death."

He took a walked up next to her and held the scythe blade away from her,"I know you're less than pleased to see me, but I'm not here for pleasantries, I'm here with a message for you."

She touched the glod tag on her collar,"From who? The Collective?"

Death smiled,"Yes, form Fate specificaly;"he reached out and took the long body of her hair in a fist. He sliced it off with his deadly blade, and brought his lips to her ear,"What happens after tomorrow is not your fault, there is nothing you can do to stop it. No one can." He walked away from her, her hair still in his hoof,"So don't blame yourself.I leave you to your business, Siriu. We will see each other again." He dissappeared into the nothingness, leaving her alone.

She raised her hand to her new haircut, he'd made it surprisingly straight, he hadn't whacked it al off, just up to her neck. Though he'd left a long strand of hair on eaither side of her head. Siriu sighed and continued undressing. She stepped into the stream of water. She pondered what Death had meant. _Deities, go figure_...Siriu got out, dried off and dressed in the uniform, fit like a glove.

Tech swallowed. He made his way to the main room, _How am I going to explain_ this _one_? He dreaded meeting the others, especially Ace. How do you tell you friend that the girl who almost killed him, twice, that you're are letting her stay in your room? As Duck would say, he was doomed.

(Bad news, they're having the wedding in Wisconsin! I can't afford to go to Wisconsin! WHY GOD WHY? I WAS GONNA NAIL HER WITH A WATER BALLOON AFTER THE RECEPTION! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!)

-

siriu


	27. Writer's Explanation 6: The Sister

(This is a fillerwritten by Elli, Siriu's sister:

Siriu has gone to a friend's house to help move a large cagefull of budgies from one house to another. When her hands heal from the affects of pecky, little beak damage, she'll be fit to torture your subconciencous again! P.S. I'm going to Canada for my honeymoon!)

-

Elli


	28. Confrontations

(Hey jerks! My hands still hurt, so I typed this chapter with mah toes! Elli and Jack are up in Toronto now, and I know have an unnatural fear of all birds small and blue!)

-

siriu

Tech walked in the main room, Ace and the others were already there. The yellow rabbit didn't look too happy,"Well Tech, I think I've come up with an answer to that question of yours."

Tech blinked and groaned inwardly,"And that would be?"

"Tape the girl's mouth shut."

Tech sighed,"Ace, I really don't want to go into this..."

Ace interupted,"Oh, but you _need_ to, Tech; you can't shelter a murderer."

Tech slitted his eyes,"Siriu didn't kill those people on purpose. It was agaisnt her will."

Ace stood up and placed his hand of the cyote's shoulder,"Tech, buddy, she still killed innocent people. Siriu probably would have killed you in your sleep."

Tech pulled away,"Then why am I still alive? And what could she have gained by warning me beforehand?"

Ace glared,"She's taking over your mind; if this was about anyone else, you'd have sent them to an asylum."

Tech fought off the urge to tear Ace's mouth out,"You act as if you knew her."

Duck spoke up,"We _know_ that she's a threat, and she's gotta be stopped."

The green canine's fur bristled,"Duck, was I talking to you?"

Suddenly, clapping was heard and silenced the argueing. Standing in fornt them, a little ways off, was Siriu, a smug little grin decorating the corners of her mouth,"Wow, just think, just a couple generations back, you'd have torn their little heads off! Aren't human emotions just amazing...?"

The blue female took a spot beside Tech,"In case you hadn't noticed, I didn't take you all out when I had the chance

because I didn't want to. And the only reason I'm not chewing your innards now, is because I'm not under an influence anymore."

The others' eyes went wide as they saw her, clad in similar garments. Tech relaxed, and half closed his eyes,"Siriu isn't the enemy here, Cheif."He nodded to Siriu.

"Then who is?" Ace asked nervously; he didn't trust her, but if Tech did...

She rolled her wrist around,"Not really a 'who', _per se_, more like a what,"Siriu removed the collar and opened it. A hologram projected out of the gold tag; it showed Station Beta, in all its hideous splendor,"A complex society of leathal assasins and twisted leaders is more accurate. Canines and gryphons are the only allowed species, carnivores only. Operatives live off only a mouthful of blood for days, weeks at a time. The wonderful little Blood Control PX is credited to that perk..."she sighed and licked the corners of her mouth,

"The building itself is made of pure granite, reenforced with the hardest substance known to dogkind,"she paused,"The interior is designed so that no one can find their way back...without a map, at least. Any ememy or unfamiliar being found within is killed on the spot and used to make soup. The main objective there is to take Acmetropilis, by destroying the current dominant species. Any questions?"

Ace glared slightly,"Yeah, why should we listen to you?"

The light blue dog smiled,"Still sore about me kicking your ass?"

He scowled,"Watch it, doggy."

Siriu tied the collar around her neck,"As defenders of this city, one would think you'd at least try and stop its population from being wiped out...Geuss I'm wrong, eh rabbit?"

Ace felt an uncomfortable prickle go through to his very soul. _Can she possibly be right_?


	29. Birdie

(The following content is waht I came up with to try and show all you peeps what a complex and creepy person Roth really is. And to answer my friend Elvie's question: No, he's not in love with Lyl; I mean come on! He broke her friggin' rib bone!)

-

siriu

"No... Please!"

The conversation ended with a bloody _squelch_. Roth was enjoying himself; he'd entertained himself by tortureing some jackal girl he'd found. It didn't matter if she'd been loyal or not; she was practically a dog anyway. He giggled as he wiped her reamins from his front. Roth's fun, however, was disturbed by Lyl.

She came in, wrenching her eyelids up in response to the bloodied body of her leader's 'partner.'

"Murder is like sex for you, isn't it?"

Roth licked a smear of blood from his cheek,"What is it, Lyl?"

The rose coloured gryphon moved out of his wing range before answering,"Ghost's gone."

Roth didn't think he'd heard right,"You're saying what now?"

She glared and repeated, a tad louder,"The soul is gone."

To Lyl's surprise, he laughed. She wasn't sure what happened till a second later, when he had his hands around her throat. He lifted her off the floor with one arm,"Now Lyl...why are you telling me this? You know bad news makes for--"he paused to hurl her onto the floor,"--A bad mood in me?"

Roth let her cough and spit some blood befrore stepping on her torso...HARD. Lyl gasped and he thought he heard a bone snap,"Where is it?"

She responded with an ear splitting shriek,"GODS DAMN YOU! GET OFFA ME!"

He listened to her scream and felt her squirm befrore stepping off of her and cracking her on the side of the head with his beak,"Talk Lyl. Your words are all that'l keep you alive now."

Lyl whimpered and hacked up more blood before continueing shakily,"Siriu's familiar is gone...The trascript was burned up when I found it... I don't know who did it."

Roth was a little disappointed when she stopped. He knelt beside her and spoke softly,"Now, I suggest you go and get that rib mended before I give you something to _really_ cry about."

She grimaced and stood up, using the wall for support,"You bastard! I can't wait to see you in hell!"

He smirked happily as she limped away."Heh, now let's see where the little birdie goes..."


	30. It Is a Good Day to Die

(I hate this chapter. Siriu's Looney Toon anscestor acctually existed. He was the Barnyard Dog. The Barnyard Dog was that white and brown dog in Foghorn Leghorn cartoons. In the Roadrunner and Bugs Bunny Movie, the dog was referred to as George P. Dog. See? You learned something.)

-

siriu

Lyl staggered into the weapon room. Abek rushed over, and supported her by sling her arm around the back of his neck. They moved over twoard the middle of the room where he layed Lyl down. Nicca appeared, a half invisible wisp of silver following her.

Her eyes went wide,"What happened?"

Lyl glared,"Roth crushed me."

Abek held her down as she tried to sit up. He gently ran his hand over her ribcage, carefully pressing the tender spots,"Three broken ribs, but you'll be fine,"he took a little pouch of dried leaves from a shelf, mixed them with water and made Lyl drink it,"I can't do much. I'll give you some pain killers and dress the wounds, but other than that you won't be fighting."

The rose coloured gryphon hung her head,"Damn. Why'd I even say something?"

Nicca snorted and turned her head,"I can't say you haven't done your job, Lyl; but I think your getting a tad sloppy."

Ghost purred and blinked his big black eyes. Abek said nothing. The reverse coloured dog set her hand on her quiver of arrows. She selected one, and ran her finger over it from tip, to the feathered end,"Sorry. Tensions are high, everyone's thinking about if we'll win or not."

Lyl smiled thinly,"That's what we human rights activists get."

Abek sat back,"Y'know, it's funny to think about; They treat us like crap, but we still defend their rights to this planet. Why do we do it?"

Nicca stuck the arrow back,"Because. Even if they never find out about this war we're going through, we can take satisfaction in the thought that we've lowered the scum level in our population. After all... It was _their_ fault most humans hate our kind."

Abek nodded. Lyl glanced from one to the other,"Well, I don't know. Tell me."

Nicca sat down,"You know the forerunners of the Anthropomorphic races, yes? Well, a long time ago, at least seven generations, the most known members of the community on Earth came to bid one of their own farewell..."

_STORY SEQUENCE_

The Looney Toons gather around a huge table. Everyone is there. George P. Dog, sits at the end. Beside him sits a black and white border collie. She looks a lot like Siriu, but with different markings. None of them look at all happy. Bugs Bunny speaks,"George, are you sure you have to leave?"

George nods,"Yes, this place is no place for mine and Maria's family. I'd like to raise my pups, and them to raise theirs', someplace I know they won't be threatened."

Daffy butted in,"Someplace like?"

Maria Collie spoke up,"Sirius, of course. The human race is beginning to shun Anthros. They believe we are _lesser_ _beings_, that we're _animals_."

Bugs chuckled,"We _are_ animals."

George narrowed his eyes,"Just you wait,"he got up, and his mate followed,"you'll see we were right. I hope you all have luck in the future."

After the two dogs left, the discussion concluded. As the assembly seperated, murmurs of,"Was that a threat?" "What did he mean by that?" and,"What if they're right?"

_END SEQUENCE_

Lyl blinked,"Well, that explains why they disbanded, but what did we do to the humans?"

Nicca smiled,"That was only the beginning."

_STORY SEQUENCE_

A battlefeild is seen. Two armies face each other. One is made up of of human soldiers, the oppsing army is full of all manner of Anthro creature. A ferret breaks ranks and runs full speed at the humans; a soldier from the other side clashes with it. When the human falls to the ferret, the two armies attack. The sound of screaming, battlecries, threatens to deafen. It rains blood as both of the armies are wiped down to the last man. The only survivors, a horse anthro and a woman, fight to the last breath. Neither gets up after falling.

In a meeting room like that of the UN is choking with the sounds of argueing. A black cat Anthro argues with a man in a grey suit,"Sir, we cannot be held responsible! The bank was held up by rogues!"

The man was two notches away from screaming,"Rogues! Wouldn't that be a piece of luck! You furry bastards have had it too easy!" The man pulled out a hand gun, and shot the black cat on the spot. As she fell, pandemonium broke out.

A group of about ten Anthros were placed in front of a camera. The human in the mask shot and killed all of them. The Goverment workers didn't raise a finger to stop them. It was only until after they found out who the Anthros had been, a handful of nuns, a preist, and the Pope himself.

_END SEQUENCE_

Nicca smiled,"You learn anything, Lyl?"

Lyl nodded,"We're all practiaclly dead right now, right?"

Abek shrugged and smiled openly,"It is a good day to die."


	31. One of Two

Roth chuckled to himself. He walked down the hallway, to Marent's room. His chuckle became an almost crazed laugh as he went over what he'd seen in his mind. Of all creatures, he had never expected Lyl (pathetic little Lyl; who'd joined as a runaway at age 14) to be a human lover.

_And just to think_, he thought to himself, _I had taught her everything I know_... _well_, _almost everything; shame really, I often thought of her as the daughter I never wanted_.

The rank death-scent of the old one made him cough upon entering. The ancient wolf sat in his usual corner, sipping from a wooden bowl. The wolf grunted as Roth entered,"She's not coming back, no?"

The black gryph knew who he was talking about,"Not if we're lucky."

Marent ran his tounge in the bowl, trying to catch every precious drop of blood,"Heh. The we aren't very lucky."

Roth's good mood was gone, replaced with a narrow eyed scowl,"You're delerious, old man."

"The soul fox escaped, yes?"

Roth didn't respond.

The old wolf went on,"Siriu was a great killer; I liked her. But, she really wasn't _for_ here, was she?"

Roth smiled,"I came to ask advice, Marent, not a trip down Memory Leane."

Marent scratched at a flea with his left hand,"Yes, but that is where you'll find the answers."

"Eh?"

"Yes, her familiar was freed, correct? Well, she was back before it was caught; you've made a mess for yourself...at least when she gets back."

Roth didn't like this,"Explain."

Marent gave a lopsided grin,"Heh, why is such a great fighter afraid of a single dog girl? Could it be that she is..._Better_ than you?"

The black gryphon was loosing his patience,"You're testing me, aren't you?"

"Yes, only becasue my days, or should I say _day_, are numbered."

Roth dicided to humour him,"And the number is?"

Marent chewed at his shoulder, revealing his groutesqe skin,"One."

Niban and Ichiban sat on their knees, silent. Neither of the huskies could remember any life before Beta; no family, no parents. Only one another. They both wondered what their parents may have been like; black fur more than likely, one of them might have had brown eyes...or not. They were waiting, as was everyone. They were waiting for orders. They were waiting for Siriu. But most of all, they were waiting for death. Had they known how close he was, they might have left the room.

Death had a complicated life story. His assignment was not exactly punishment, but it felt like it sometimes. Before he had taken up the Scythe, he had led a perfectly happy life. He had been an scientist and a husband. It was about the time he and his wife were expecting their first child when he died. He didn't remember musch else, only that he was the Angel of Death (and Siriu's gaurdian angel).

Death stood in the room with the huskie twins, it was a sad duty he was to fufill, even more so with one of these two to take. _That's my job_... _It's nowhere near the first time_...


	32. Lexi Eats Crow

Nicca stroked Ghost's head,"Go. Find your master, let her know we need her here. Off with you..."

The lumiescent creature needed no second telling. He melted in with the darkness, he knew where she was.

Lexi dicided it was her turn to speak up,"So you expect us to follow you, like a pack of _idiots_, to fight some nom-existance evil organization, then you can get the hell out now!"

Siriu checked her watch,"Hmm... here's a deal, if you are supposed to follow me, a bright glowing messenger from God will appear in the next...oh, 38 seconds, if not; I give myself up, and you can be doomed."

Lexi was mad now,"How dare you just waltz in here and--"

She was interrupted when Ghost slipped in and hovered at her shouler, a golden halo floating over his ears. Siriu grinned and crossed her arms,"How's that crow tasting, Bunny?"

Rev was slightly amused,"Well, a-glowy-animal-thingie-_did_-appear, so-I-guess-that-means-we-follow-her."

Duck smacked the back of Rev's head,"No talking unless it's against her!"

Ace ended it as painlessly as he could,"Okay, I say we give her a fair chance."

Duck and Lexi were outraged,"WHAT!"

Ace wasn't about to argue,"Siriu didn't kill us when she had us on a plater, and she even tried to warn us about a dangerous possibility. I say we take our chances, and if I'm wrong, then they can just clone us. Okay?"

Rev stood up and walked over next to them,"If-Tech-and-Ace-say-she's-okay-then-she-must-be-okay!"

The duck and bunny girl exchanged defeated looks,"Fine. But I won't like it."

Ghost churred in self satisfaction.


	33. Omen

Roth sat at his window overlooking the ocean. He stared at nothing, and everything at the same time. He could care less about Marent, or Lyl. Ending up dead didn't concern him very much. The gryph was contemplateing on how he would despose of the rebels.

_Let them think I've got no idea, let them take a few out, and_ Bam! He smiled and nodded to himself. "That'll work. That'll work just fine."

(DUN DUN DUNNNN... Sorry It's been forever since I've updated. You'll get a big, long chappie next time.)

-

siriu


	34. Explanation ?

(Hey there. I know it's been a while, but I have not forgotten Lucky Seven. No, I just wanted to wait a bit and see if anyone missed it. I hadn't had very high hopes when I first started it, but now I know: I'm a less crappy writer than I thought.

There was, however, one vain little desire that crept up over the millenia that I've been gone. I wanted fanart. ARe you flipping off the screen? Yeah. I'll get back to the story soon.

Love,)

-

siriu


End file.
